1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding a core normally cut from a rock taken from a subsurface terrain. The core holder permits various measurements to be made on the core so that certain of its physical properties can be determined.
2. Background of the Invention
In the oil and gas industry holes are drilled in the earth to sub-surface formations which may be productive of oil, gas or minerals and frequently cores are cut from these formations suspected to contain oil or gas. The core may be of various sizes, e.g. 3/4".times.2" long. For these cores to be of any value they must be analyzed to determine various physical properties of the rock from which it was cut. Such properties are measured for permability, porosity, fluid flow and fluid and/or gas saturations.